


The Word Becomes Flesh

by ThreeCircles



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeCircles/pseuds/ThreeCircles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra struggles to come to terms with her feelings for her best friend Asami Sato. Asami makes a stunning confession right after they agree to a vacation together in the spirit world, which changes their relationship forever. They venture into the spirit world together, exploring the wonders therein, their reflections on the past, and their newfound connection with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is struggling to come to terms with the nature of her increasingly bewildering feelings for her best friend Asami Sato. As they spend time together at Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding, Asami notices Korra sending off strange signals, and thinks she sees... something there. She lays it all on the table in the biggest gamble of her life by confessing a secret she has kept from Korra for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the date draws near to the first anniversary of the canonization of Korrasami, my mind has wandered back to that magical time, and this, my first (and only, to date) fanfic. I’ve re-read it, and I think it’s quite decent, if I do say so myself! But I did see some subtle places to improve it with minor edits here and there. So I've gone back and improved on some of the weak points of this first chapter.
> 
> Anyway, if any new people happen to discover this piece, and you enjoy it, then please let me know! If I get smothered with enough lavish praise I might just get inspired to write more ;) Oh, and of course, I am also open to any constructive criticism on my writing, as that can only serve to make my efforts better in the future!
> 
> Anyway, on to the show!

"I'm kind of all danced out," Asami said, her expression suddenly weary. "Honestly, after everything that's happened the past few months, I could use a vacation."

Korra didn’t really want to go back to the dance floor, so that was all well and good, but she didn’t want this moment with Asami to end either. Her heart ached suddenly at the thought of her absence. Of Asami going off on a vacation somewhere, being separated from her again after only so recently reconnecting. It rationally didn’t seem like that should be such a big deal for her dear friend to get some well deserved R&R, even if Korra couldn’t be present with her. But according to the twisting feeling in her chest, it really was kind of a huge deal. Asami's presence was always welcome, reassuring, delightful, inspiring. But it had been having odd effects on her as of late. Tonight it was just so intense. She couldn't make sense of this mix of emotions that were writhing within her. She wanted to… what, comfort her? Be there for her? Maybe hug her again or something. That was nice. But most of all, she wanted to be with her, wherever she decided to go on that trip.

_Hey, that’s a good idea!_ "Let's do it! Let's go on a vacation, just the two of us! Anywhere you want!" she blurted out. Her heart lurched.  _Did I just say that? What was I thinking? Was I even thinking?! That sounded so…_

"Really?" Asami said, and looked down, her eyebrows dancing through several different emotions that Korra could not read. Korra felt a stab of panic.  _How could I be such an idiot! Or am I? I mean, for two friends, to go off on a vacation together? It's not weird. Is it?_

Asami looked up again and smiled. "Okay! I've always wanted to see what the spirit world's like!"

_That smile. Those eyes. Those eyebrows! She wants to go with me! To the spirit world!_

Korra had to look away, a sudden twinge of urgency telling her not to stare too long or deeply at the joy in Asami's expression. She turned her gaze toward the new spirit portal in the distance. "Sounds perfect!"

It WAS perfect. She was going with Asami to the spirit world! Just them! So what exactly was Korra's problem? Her mind was racing. Her heart seemed like it was trying to pound its way out of her chest. Something was still twisting within her, an indescribable tangle of feelings, elation pierced by nervousness mixed with… something else. At the prospect of going off to the spirit world with Asami? Why? How could you feel this good and hurt this much at the same time? Why was she hurting?!

Moments passed, and Asami finally broke the silence. "Are you okay?"

Korra started, turning to her. Asami wore a look of concern.  _How long have I been sitting there like that, staring out into the distance, like a stupid… thing… that… sits there and stares out into the distance?_

"Oh, I'm fine! Never been better!" Korra grinned awkwardly.

Asami laughed in those musical notes of hers, those expressive eyebrows trying to communicate so many confusing things. She placed her hand on Korra's knee. "You just seemed kind of zoned out for a minute there." A thrill shot up Korra's spine from her touch.  _Play it cool, Korra!_

"I'm just…wow. I don't know. I was just thinking about it. Us going to the spirit world. Together. At the same time." Korra laughed sheepishly. "I'm just, surprised, I guess, that you want to. Go on a vacation. With me, I mean."  _That was not playing it cool at all, Korra!_

Asami smiled sweetly, that wonderful compassion of hers radiating, enveloping. Korra was suddenly and profoundly awestruck by the power of that smile. How? How could a woman be so amazing? Korra was the Avatar, master of all the elements, destined to bring balance to the whole world! But this woman. This woman! She was easily the most beautiful woman Korra had ever met. Years ago that used to give her pangs of envy, when they were first getting to know each other. But Asami was so much more than physical beauty. So graceful, so intelligent, so kind, and resilient. Her best friend through her hardest times. Korra had long since moved past her previous rivalry with the woman. In fact she couldn't think of anyone else she'd rather be around. So why then was her presence lately, particularly tonight, making her feel so clumsy, idiotic, weak in the knees...

"Korra. I can't think of anything I'd rather do than be with you."

' _Be' with me?_ Something about that phrase reverberated in Korra’s mind. She looked away again, cheeks hot, unable to conjure any words in response.  _'Be' with me? What does she… Does that mean what I... ?_

"Korra, I mean it. I've watched you go through so many things. So many painful things. These last three years… I can't imagine how difficult that must've been for you. And yet you always rise above. Rise above and become even stronger. I've watched you change the world. Several times! I've watched you suffer so much, yet continue to shoulder every burden that comes your way, try to take on even more, no matter how heavy it is, no matter how much it might hurt you. And you don't even treat it like a burden. You embrace it! You do the right thing, when it would be so easy to do the wrong thing. To give up, run away, never come back."

Asami reached out and gently took Korra's chin, turning her face so that she could look Korra in the eyes when she spoke the next words. "You are so strong, Korra. You are the strongest, most amazing person I've ever met. How could I possibly NOT want to go with you? Together? Just the two of us?"

_The way she said it. The way she's looking at me!_  

Korra couldn't think. She reeled in the intoxication of those last words, the emphasis on them, her mind scrambling to grasp the meaning. She still seemed unable to form words of her own. The torrent of emotions within her began to overflow. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I…"

Asami affectionately took Korra's face in both of her hands, her soft touch alive with mysterious powers, her eyes shining with pleading sincerity. "Korra, I… I love you."

_Did she just say... ?_ It all seemed so unreal. The words rang in Korra’s ears as she struggled to push them into comprehension. She felt something changing within her. If she didn't look away now, she might not be able to ever look away again.

_I won't look away. Not this time._

Asami leaned in slowly, her face moving closer to Korra's.  _She's going to_... _Is this real?_   _How can this possibly be real?_  Asami kissed her lightly on the lips, lingering briefly, sweetly, then pulled back slowly, her eyes liquid, desperate.

Korra's swirling emotions all began to snap into place, aligning with single purpose. Desire took the lead. Korra gave herself into the moment wholly and swept in, her mouth seeking out Asami's. Asami reciprocated with equal hunger, breathing an urgent whimper into Korra’s advance. Euphoria roiled through Korra's body as their kiss deepened, full awareness of everything this woman meant to her now becoming alive in her mind.

It felt so good. So right. So perfect, and pure. More tears rolled down her cheeks. Asami was so beautiful, in every way. In this moment, it all coalesced. It was real. Out of all the things she had experienced, this was the most real thing that had ever existed in Korra's life. After all they had been through, all the mixed emotions she had felt thinking about her over the years, this realization now blazed like the sun.

She was in love with Asami. Truly in love with her, in every way.

And within that moment of self realization, another truth blossomed in her mind. She had heard Asami say it, just a moment ago, and could not make it register. But now she could feel it, in the heat of her embrace, the passion of her kiss, in the very elements around them, and knew it to be true.

_Asami loves me too..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My old original closing note, which I'm leaving for posterity*
> 
> I've become a bit obsessed with the series Legend of Korra as of late, as I'm sure many of you have if you find yourself reading this short piece. It's actually changed my life, in multiple ways. I won't bore you with all of them, but the most important one for this context is that I feel a compelling urge to write now. This is totally new to me, and this is the very first piece of creative fiction I've attempted. It's not long, and I'm uncertain at this point whether to leave this as a short one-off or to continue on with it. I guess it depends on how much people like it!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, and especially thank you for any feedback you may have to offer, positive or negative!


	2. Requital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is swept away in a moment of unbridled passion as Korra responds powerfully to her confession of love. An exploration of Asami's inner workings, her fears, her strengths and weaknesses, as the two take the first steps on their new adventure, together.

Asami was enraptured, years of longing coming to fruition in an incredible rush. She did not know how long she had been swept away, and she didn’t really care. Couldn’t possibly care. For so long she had never really believed Korra could feel this way about her.

_Am I dreaming?_

The spike of fear when she realized earlier on the dance floor that, yes, she was going to tell her tonight. That terrifying moment of truth when she laid her heart bare, unveiling the words she had kept secret for so many years. Her incredibly brazen move to not only speak those words, but to speak them and then move in to kiss her!

_I am not dreaming… this is really happening…_

But Korra _had_ been acting peculiarly as of late. Especially tonight. In truth, Asami hadn’t really noticed until tonight, but hindsight would always show you things you hadn’t seen in the moment. Tonight she had picked up on a number of… signals, that she thought she recognized. She had observed similar signals from a lot of men in her life (and a few ladies), and understood what they generally meant. She was aware that she was blessed with good looks, even though she tried not to flaunt it. Most of the time, she didn’t. Even so, her looks had earned her a significant amount of attention over her life, and she was well versed in reading the cues associated with physical attraction. The things she was picking up from Korra tonight had suddenly started to resemble what she might expect from a person that was… attracted to her to the point of nervousness?

_Korra actually… wants me?_

Asami was usually a keen judge of the subtleties of body language and facial expressions in general. You didn’t grow up in the business world and not learn at least a little of it. You didn’t stay CEO of Future Industries without knowing a lot of it, including how to control your own. But she had long told herself that Korra could only see her as a friend, that she would always carry this burden of her true feelings in silence. She had to. No matter how much she ached for more, it would be nothing next to the possibility of damaging their friendship with an unwelcome advance. There was just too much to lose. She _needed_ Korra in her life, in whatever capacity she could have her. Asami was no stranger to hardship. But those years Korra had been away, her body broken… it was the most difficult time she had endured. Nothing was close.

_If I had been wrong…_

Coming from that mindset, it really had taken until tonight to notice that something had been going on with Korra. In hindsight, had probably been going on for a while, if not so dramatically as tonight. And Korra, fiery spirit that she was, was hardly a subtle person. To be fair to herself, it was perhaps a bit different with Korra than with most. Though some telltale cues were there, they were… inconsistent? Mixed with something else? Asami didn’t really know what it was, but tonight, she had noticed so many different things. The blushes, the occasional struggles with eye contact, the posture changes…

_I was so afraid…_

In spite of that, it really had been a brazen move, going in for a kiss like that. Telling your best friend you loved her was one thing. Maybe you could play it off as platonic love if you were rebuffed? Moving in to molest her with your face was another thing entirely.

_But that look in her eyes when I told her…_

Brazen though it was, it was almost… involuntary. What she saw in Korra’s eyes when she said the words, like something momentous teetering on a precipice… it had drawn her in. Her body instinctually reached out for finality, leaving her mind a frantic bystander. If she had misread, it could have been the worst mistake she had ever made.

_Korra…_

It hadn’t been a mistake. Tonight, Asami had dared to believe that there might actually be something there, something more than just friendship. She had taken the initiative to act on it, even as the fear of rejection and loss tore at her, a force almost physical. Tonight, her brazenness had paid in full. This moment would be cherished for the rest of her life.

_You are so beautiful…_

* * *

 

Their lips finally broke away from each other, chests heaving, their foreheads lightly touching. Asami was in a daze, her body electric with desire, her mind racing to comprehend the enormity of what had just happened. She struggled to collect her thoughts. There was little to be collected beyond those of the woman in her embrace. The heat of her breath. The taste of her kiss.

Asami was trying to formulate something to say. No words seemed strong enough to carry what she felt. Before anything came to her, Korra suddenly and urgently met her gaze, taking Asami’s face in both of her hands, her blue eyes burning with conviction. “Asami. I love you too… ” she panted. Her lower lip trembled, fresh tears forming anew. “I love you!” she repeated with revelation, voice quavering. She flung her arms around Asami, burying her face in silken black hair, sobs taking hold.

Asami wept with her Avatar, rushing waves of warmth suffusing her whole being. She could not possibly come up with anything to say in this moment. Korra's reciprocation was so excruciatingly genuine it was difficult to remain coherent.  There was little room for doubt in her mind after that kiss, but to see Korra, so emotional in her need to return to her those words… it was simply breathtaking. She exalted in the warmth of Korra’s body. The smell of her. The raw emotions emanating from her. Korra was in her arms. Korra had kissed her, deeply and lustfully, with complete abandon. Korra had told her that she loved her! After all the loss and hardship of the past several years. After carrying a burden so heavy for so long, believing she would never be free of it. To have it all swept away so completely, just like that. Asami had never known fulfillment such as this.

Asami held Korra close until her sobs subsided. She gently took Korra by the shoulders to look into her eyes again as Korra began to wipe at them with the palm of her hand. “Korra, I….” she began, still not entirely certain what to say, feeling the need to say _something_. She studied Korra’s face, and suddenly took notice of a problem that could cause a bit of… embarrassment… if not handled properly. “Oh my goodness. I’ve gotten my lipstick all over you!” she finally said in a mixture of shock and amusement. Not precisely what she had hoped to say, but she was still struggling to catch up with the situation.

Korra paused for a second, then rolled her eyes down and pursed her lips as if trying to see them. Asami arched an eyebrow, then burst out laughing, enchanted by how ridiculously cute the mighty Avatar Korra could be. Korra looked back to Asami and joined in her laughter.

“I… I got your lipstick all over you, you mean! And your mascara’s running too!” she said in between fits of laughter.

There was nothing else to do given the silliness of their situation. In their reckless abandon, they had both forgotten that they were not exactly in a private setting. They were at Varrick’s wedding reception, for crying out loud! Everybody in the world was here!

“Okay, okay,” Asami said, as the mirth simmered down. It had helped focus her thoughts. “I guess we’d better go get cleaned up, before anybody sees us like this.” It seemed almost inevitable that Tenzin would walk in on them right now, seeing their faces a mess of tears and smeared lipstick. That dear, sweet man and his penchant for bad timing! How would he have reacted? Asami could see it now. He’d walk in, with a pleasant fatherly greeting. An awkward pause where he began to process the scandalous clues on their faces.  The stammering search for a way to exit smoothly.  The hurried retreat with feigned ignorance. Asami smiled at the thought, a small part of her guiltily almost wishing it would happen.

“Right,” Korra agreed, palming her eyes again. “We can probably make our way to the dormitories without anybody noticing.”

“Good idea. We can freshen up, make our way back here, and nobody will be the wiser,” said Asami, sorting out the straps on her dress.

Korra scrunched her brow for a moment, then turned to Asami with a conspiratorial look. "I have a better idea. Let's not come back to the wedding party. It'll be wrapped up soon anyway." A mischievous grin spread on her face. "You and I have a vacation to get to. Let's go! To the spirit world, tonight!"

“Tonight?” Asami asked, the suddenness of it catching her off guard. She looked down for a moment, scratching her head. “I’ll need at least a couple days to…”

“Asami, you know what? You work too much,” Korra interrupted. “So do I, come to think of it! Let’s just go! We can leave a couple notes, letting people know we’re gonna be gone for a little while. Spirits help the world if it can’t keep it together for a few days without us!” She moved her face in closer. “Besides. You and me? We have a lot of catching up to do… ”

 Asami lowered her head, thinking. For a moment, her sense of duty tugged at her. She had given everything to her company and city these past several years. It had become instinctual to think of work first and herself later, if at all…

  _…catching up to do_ …

Those last words fought their way back to the forefront. There was a decidedly meaningful change in tone, soft and intent, when she said them. Asami looked up slowly, meeting Korra’s gaze. There was something wild glimmering in those beautiful blue depths, directed right at her, giving undeniable shape to those words.

_The way she said it… the way she's looking at me!_

That sense of duty could damn well wait. She had trusted advisors and capable decision makers in the upper management of her company. They could take the reins, at least for a little while. It was her turn. She was going on a vacation, with Korra. Just the two of them! “Let’s do it!” she said, grinning with determination, her heart pulsing with excitement for the journey that lay ahead of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read my story, and especially for your kudos and feedback. It is a very special feeling to have created something that people appreciate. Due to the positive response I’ve received, I have moved forward and created chapter 2 of this head canon of mine, this time taking a look at things from Asami’s perspective. Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Being a beginner at this, right now my writing is excruciatingly slow. It takes me an enormous amount of time to put these together, even though they’re not especially long. But if potential is seen, I think there could be more to this particular fic. And after that, who knows! The future is full of possibilities! I can’t comment on timetables, due to aforementioned reasons and IRL being hectic and all, but I have really enjoyed the time I’ve spent on these, and I hope you enjoy them too!


	3. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami wander the spirit world, reveling in their newfound connection and the wonders around them, when they stumble upon a truly magical place. Korra reflects on her feelings regarding Asami, past, present and future. Asami decides to go swimming, but Korra forgot to bring her bathing suit!

They wandered together aimlessly for hours, letting the spirit world take them at whim. There had been a slight worry that the impetuous plan to come here right after Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding was going to leave them exhausted in short order. Such was not the case. They were both positively brimming with vigor. Was it some rejuvenating property of the spirit world? Iroh had once said that the spirit world shapes itself according to your emotions. Particularly for the Avatar, the living bridge between worlds. With the fresh new emotions roiling to the surface, no longer being wrestled into submission by inhibitions and fear, sleep was the furthest thing from mind. Perhaps this was the source of their manifest tirelessness in this otherworldly place?

The spirit world was more animated than Korra had ever seen it. It wasn’t the glowing daylight and green fields she remembered from her very first visit, but an incredible night-time landscape, gushing with nocturnal vitality. The sky was deep blue, sprinkled with twinkling pinpoints of starlight, violet hues rimming the horizon. A bright and unusually large full moon bathed the world around them in silvery light, obviating the need for producing their own light source. The breeze was alive with fragrant scents, carrying the exotic music of night-loving spirit fauna. Benign spirits in a boggling array of configurations, aglow with their own internal light, walked, flew, floated in their midst, in the distance. Everything pulsed with unseen energy, as if in time to their heartbeats.  The whole world celebrated them.

It was an extraordinary scene. Korra hardly had time to notice. Her attention was entirely on this marvel of a woman with her, and the new bond that she had awoken between them. The vibrant world around them was a mere background tapestry painted in real time to accentuate everything that was beautiful about her. Korra reveled in her, watching her take in all the sights, interacting with the spirits. Seeing the open wonder in her face, feeling her joy radiating in waves of palpable warmth. The shared laughs, the thrill of her delicate fingers entwined with her own. The quickening of pulse when their eyes met. Korra was a thrall, moonstruck, consumed entirely by this woman who had just stolen her heart, Asami Sato.

Their wandering carried them into a forest with a menagerie of bizarre trees, twisted into impossible shapes and growing at peculiar angles, some with glowing veins of various colors. Large luminescent spirit mushrooms grew here and there, some of them quite talkative! On they wandered, until they heard the sound of rushing water, and sought after the source. They found that the forest was home to a sizable stream, silvery blue from the brightly moonlit sky, scintillating with the various reflections from the luminescent plants and spirits. Taken in by its unearthly beauty, they wandered upstream by its side, seeing where it led.

The spirits and their utter infatuation with Asami, no doubt mirroring the Avatar’s own heart and mind, had started to become a bit overwhelming after a while. As if in response to Korra’s budding desire for them to be left alone, the spirits spontaneously became much less intrusive and curious, flitting about on their own without distraction, giving them their space. _I’ll have to remember that one! Not irritation, not anger… just a desire to be left alone. Simple!_ She was getting better at this spirit world business! She smiled broadly, walking hand in hand with Asami, talking and laughing, playing, free to focus their attentions on one another as they explored the beautiful and alien nightscape.

The stream led through a thickening of trees. It sounded much louder ahead in the distance, and they advanced onward to investigate.  The stream was sourced by a waterfall here, glittering down the rocky surface of a massive outcropping of earth and stone. The outcropping was nestled into the side of a densely forested hill, a path winding up on one side of the waterfall into the dense growth. It was all too inviting not to explore, and just a little intriguing that all this water seemed to be coming from up a hill. They walked up the path to discover an incredible sight.

The top of the hill flattened out into a glade, with stunning formations and features. The foresting skirted around a clearing home to a large swirling pool, a coruscating mirror of moonlight and ambient effulgence, stony formations lining its circumference. The base of the pool gave birth to the waterfall and stream that had led them here, spilling over a lower rocky ledge on the edge of the glade. At the head of this pool, two massive trees grew, nearly as thick as their arm spans, entwined around one another in a beautiful spiral rising far above the peaks of the rest of the trees ringing the glade, exploding into a glorious canopy. The canopy, covering roughly half of the clearing, was full of alien flowers with luminescent petals, orange glowing motes of pollen trailing in the breeze.   Spanning behind the intertwined trees was a large stony outcropping. Two waterfalls cascaded down this stone, rolling around either side of the entwined trees, giving birth to the large mirror of a pool that was the centerpiece of the glade. One of these falls was emitting steam, as if it were hot.

From this vantage point it appeared these waterfalls were coming out of nowhere. The stony outcropping was easy to ascend, with footholds amongst the stone and roots of the great trees, almost as if nature had intentionally crafted steps to climb to its apex. At the top, they found two more, much smaller pools. Springs, actually. There was no other potential source for these bodies of water, and their surfaces were roiling, as if their contents were bubbling up from within the ground. As the waterfalls had hinted, one of the springs was steaming, and a quick test showed that the water was very pleasant, like a bath right below the threshold of being too hot. The other was icy cool. The combination alluded to an amazing dynamic of temperature in the larger pool they came together to form.

The vegetation ringing the glade bore a variety of fruits, nuts, and berries. Large fungi with heads that were more flat or concave than rounded grew in several places around the pool. They did not appear to be the conversational, spirit variety of fungus they had encountered earlier, as they offered no protest to their prodding investigation of them. Their caps were fascinating to the touch, having a velvety texture and giving beneath pressure with an indescribable soft sponginess. Korra tested its resilience with a few pushes, then crawled on to the cap of one and flopped down, feigning a snoring slumber. Asami laughed at her antics, and Korra laughed with her, but it really wasn’t a joke. These things were _comfortable_ , better than most beds she had ever slept on. Certainly far better than the hard flat pallets they called beds in the dormitories on Air Temple Island. They playfully dubbed the things ‘bed-shrooms’.  Those, the pool, the ambience, everything about this place was incredible. It was a miniature paradise! It was as if the spirit world grew this little utopian glade just for them! There was no question at all that this would be where they settled for the night, if not longer.

Before they settled in, Asami took a brief trip down the hill to the small creek to freshen up and remove her makeup. In their rush to get to the spirit world that night, she only had time to straighten up the mess they had made at the wedding, and she felt this was an opportune moment to get back into her own skin. It was an exciting prospect for Korra. Strange as it seemed, she realized she had never seen Asami without her makeup. Asami hurried briskly back down the hill, and in her absence, Korra worked on gathering a few fruits and berries from the surrounding plant life to share with Asami on her return. After gathering a satisfactory amount, she took off her backpack and plopped down beneath a tree with a large willowy canopy, its vegetation long drooping things wreathed in small leaves and glowing buds and flowers, weighing down the ends of the branches. She let her mind wander as she waited for Asami’s return.

* * *

 

She thought on her past feelings about Asami.  How long had she battled with that jumble of emotions over her? It felt so bizarre to think about what that had been like again.  She was vaguely aware that Asami had been the source of a great deal of confusion for her for a while, but couldn’t quite pinpoint when it started. She searched her memory for some clues.

Her mind tugged directly to that horrid span of years recovering after her battle with Zaheer. She did not want to think about that… but perhaps her thoughts had wandered to that time for a reason. Hesitantly, she delved in. Asami had never stopped sending her letters during that time, even though it took Korra well over 2 years to respond even once. A realization occurred. Korra was trying to decipher her own past feelings, but what about Asami?

_She… was already in love with me then… ?_

It made sense. Why else would she continue to send letters with no response? That pleading look in Asami’s eyes when she had spoken the words… only now did it sink in, that Asami has probably had feelings for her for years. An icicle of guilt pierced her chest. The thought of Asami feeling alone, distant, unrequited… she hated that thought.  _Despised_ it. She wanted Asami to always be happy, fulfilled. Why hadn’t she written back sooner? Why had she been such a bad friend?

Korra had thought about Asami a great deal during that time. She had a lot of time for thinking about stuff then, and now that she reflected on it, it seemed that when she wasn’t feeling sorry for herself, her mind did drift back to Asami more often than not.

_I should write Asami back…_

_But I don’t want to bring her down! There’s no good news, I’m in pain all the time, I have nightmares every night, and I’ll probably never walk again!_

_But she writes me all the time! Keeps writing me! I should just… write her, tell her that I’m doing better! That I’m recovering!_

_But I don’t want to lie to her! I don’t want her to see me like this! I can’t tell her how bad it actually is… I just can’t…_

A thousand variations of this train of thought was a nearly daily ritual. Wanting to talk to her, write to her, see that compassionate face. But at the same time not being able to, afraid to let her know how hopeless, powerless, and afraid she felt, how much pain her body was in. Even when she had begun to make progress, when she was learning to walk again and the pain in her body was less than it had been, she still felt broken, still couldn’t open up to her. It had taken over two years before she could finally bring herself to write Asami back, even though she thought about her every day. Even though Asami’s letters were… the main thing keeping her going…

_…I already had feelings for her then and was just too dumb to realize it_ …

There it was, in front of her for years, and for some reason her mind would never let her grasp it. Everything was already there. The core had taken shape as they grew close to one another, before the Red Lotus had ever taken her captive. After she had nearly died, languishing in her broken state, Asami’s support had become a lifeline. If those letters had stopped coming… she couldn’t think about that. But now it was plain that she was already feeling the connection of something deeper than friendship trying to form, even as her mind had tried to convince her otherwise. Even as she neglected to return Asami’s support, lost in the haze of her own misery.

This realization _hurt_. All those wasted years. All that time, needing Asami’s support, and not being able to bring herself to reciprocate that support. What she felt for Asami now was so wonderful, so encompassing.  If only she had understood what was going on then, maybe she could’ve…

It suddenly seemed as if it was raining. She looked up, an eyebrow quirked, seeing no hints of cloudiness in the moonlit sky through the canopy of tree and glowing flowers. The tree itself appeared to be… moving. It was making some barely perceptible heaving motion, almost as if it were… crying? Flowers had closed back to buds, the intensity of their glow muted. She smiled to herself, remembering where she was.

_Right. Knock it off with the sad thoughts, Korra!_

That exploration of her memories had started off as a search for her past feelings, and landed in a guilt trip for being a bad friend to Asami, for not realizing her feelings earlier. But as she considered the dark place she was in at that time, all that she could do now is come to terms with the fact that she just was not in a place where she could return anybody’s romantic love, and that was that. They had endured, and Asami was with her now. That’s all that mattered. She allowed one last twinge of regret, a memorial to the misery of those years. Then, resolutely, she laid that dark time to rest.

She thought instead on the positive aspects of their friendship over the years. The good times they had shared with one another, the adventures and perils they had survived. How well they worked together. How virtuous, kind-hearted, driven, and loyal she was, in spite of all the difficult times she had endured. How influential she was. Asami was changing the world every bit as much as the Avatar! Korra’s heart swelled with pride. Asami was truly a paragon. She had called Korra strong, as if she herself weren’t a living embodiment of fortitude. Korra had felt so weak, so many times before. The material world, the spirit world, how much her decisions had changed everything, _were_ changing everything… it seemed like such an unknowably vast and nebulous concept to think about the whole picture. She was driven to fulfill her destiny as the Avatar, but sometimes it could be difficult to keep the gestalt of everything in perspective when she thought about reasons for being strong. Asami was singular, present, real. A reason she could grasp. An inspiration, a foundation from which strength could be drawn. A big grin swept over Korra’s face. Asami had awoken her, said that she loved her. Korra would become worthy of that love, and somehow repay the gift that she had given. She _would_. She could overcome any difficulty, endure anything for her. A sudden sense of awe and ambition washed over her with a new realization. Her as the Avatar, Asami as the figurehead of Future Industries, spearheading the movement toward industrial symbiosis with the spirit world. They were two of the most influential people in the world, and together they were going to change it into a better place. The future was bright.

_I don’t need a connection to my past lives. I need a connection to my present life! I need you…_

The trees had ceased weeping for her already, and their glowing buds were blooming, petals unfurling in a splendor of colors right before her eyes. She smiled, leaning back against the tree, eyes skyward, her thoughts shifting from lofty visions of the future to more present concerns.

She returned to the fresh memory of that first brush of Asami’s lips on hers. The clarity that formed in her mind, and the newly awakened desire that had suddenly overtaken her. That absolutely mind-bending kiss that came after.

_…mindbender.  Whoever said Asami was a non-bender didn’t know what they were talking about!_

Korra was amused at that thought. Just several hours earlier, Asami was her best friend. A best friend that was making her feel really weird in lots of ways! But just a friend. That friendship had not changed. But then Asami had kissed her… said that she loved her… and Korra's world changed forever. _Yep. Definitely a mindbender,_ she chuckled to herself.

The memory of that kiss directed her thoughts in a decidedly poignant direction. What was coming next? She thought about Asami’s physical beauty. About doing more than kissing her. It was going to take some time to get used to this! Korra had never really thought about a woman this way before.  Well… that wasn’t completely true. If she was completely honest with herself, maybe there had been some times where such thoughts tried to form in her mind, particularly over Asami. She had mostly stomped those thoughts out, buried them, before they had a chance to take shape.  It didn’t seem right to think about your friend that way. But the physical attraction she felt to Asami now was undeniable, and _strong_.   Asami had awakened so much in her. She thought she understood what sexual desire was all about, years ago, when she had first laid eyes on Mako. He was very handsome, athletic, famous, self-assured.  The type of guy that would make any teenage girl’s heart melt.  It had worked like a charm on her. She had felt instantly aroused by him.

It was nothing compared to this. Rather than a fleeting crush inspired by idealized fantasies, Korra now realized this feeling had ripened and matured over years, if subconsciously, and Asami had now given it shape. There was much more to it than a mere biological urge, though the birth of her new awareness gave that aspect a keen exigency. She had always thought Asami was beautiful. But after the events at Varrick’s wedding… her words, that kiss, the warmth of her body in her arms… her appreciation of that beauty had taken a very prurient turn. Every time she looked at Asami now, her belly turned somersaults. When she wasn’t being transfixed by those mesmerizing eyes, hypnotizing eyebrows, delicate lips that had so recently awoken these new desires, she now found her eyes wandering the rest of Asami’s body with newfound interest.  The swell of her breasts.  The curve of her hips flaring out from her slim waist.  That perfectly formed bottom, hugged tightly by those well fitted pants, peeking out from the flare of her jacket. The tight V that formed from the snugness of her pants where her legs met her hips. Korra wasn’t experienced at this sort of attraction, but her mind thrilled in the openness of those thoughts now, and her body’s response to those thoughts was certainly… not ambiguous.

This particular set of emotions was likely to have some interesting consequences in this place, Korra mused. She smiled to herself, studiously not looking around to see what the flitting spirits here and there may or may not be up to in response to that line of thought.

* * *

 

Korra heard Asami returning. She looked to her excitedly, anxious to lay eyes on her again… and was immediately dumbfounded. Asami was returning alright, having removed a lot more than just makeup. She was striding toward her, her backpack carried to the side, wearing a revealing red two-piece swimsuit with black strings and trim. “Hey! I’m back! I thought it’d be fun to just jump right in for a swim, see if this pool is as nice as it looks. Wanna join me?”

Korra said nothing at first, rendered mute by the lithe figure gliding toward her. Her hair was unbound, cascading luxuriously over her shoulders, dancing in the light breeze. The moonlit night imparted an almost spectral beauty to her complexion. Core muscles undulated under pale skin with her motions, hinting subtly at their presence with the soft lines and shadows of her contours. Long legs, toned and graceful in stride, transitioned sinuously to rounded hip, slender waist, shapely chest and shoulders. Her body was simply stunning.

Asami smiled at her as she came to a stop, clearly pleased with the reaction she was getting. “Korra. Hellooo… swim?”

Korra struggled away from her ogling to manage some form of reply. “S… sorry. I was just realizing that I’ve never… seen that much of your skin at once before. It’s… nice.”

Asami laughed. “Hm. Well, thanks, I guess. You’re… nice, too. But you haven’t answered my question.” Asami dropped her backpack, took a few running steps, and dove gracefully into the silvery pool, producing almost no splash as she broke through the surface. She emerged with a sharp intake of air, tossing her glistening black hair over her head, an expression of shocked wonderment on her face. “Oooh, wow. The water’s amazing! Korra, you’ve got to get in here! Are you gonna come join me, or not?!”

Korra was struggling to take it all in. This scene, the sounds of the night and the cascading waterfalls, the glowing plants and spirits all around them, this unearthly pool, and the woman she had just fallen in love with, scantily clad, beckoning her to join for a swim. It was unreal! After a moment, speech caught up with her again. “Wha? Oh! Swimming! Yeah! I am _so_ on board with that! Except… I didn’t think to bring a bathing suit with me… ”

Asami had found a shallower portion of the pool, no longer treading water, though still submerged to her shoulders. “Hmm. That is a problem,” she replied, tapping her lips, a devilish grin forming on her face. “Well. It is just the two of us. I guess we don’t really _need_ swimming suits at all. Do we?”

Korra flushed brightly, eyes downcast, grinning at Asami’s sudden and _really arousing_ forwardness. “I… I guess not… it is just us, after all… ” Though she had spoken her agreement to the provocative idea, she still felt frozen in place, unable to make her body comply.

Asami took the reins again. “Okay, scaredy-catrabbit, it was my idea, so I’ll go first. But then it’s your turn. Fair’s fair, right?” Her arms folded behind her, working on the clasp on her top, and after a moment she produced it over her head, spinning it on her finger, then flinging it off to the side, out of the pool. Her eyes never left Korra’s. Korra could not see the newly unveiled flesh at this distance, the water’s surface a shimmering reflection of the moonlit sky and glowing flowers overhead. But the desire to see that flesh was a buzz in the background. This tantalizing show Asami was putting on was beyond compelling. Asami took a deep breath, disappeared under the water’s surface for a few moments, then emerged with a sharp exhale, flinging her wet hair back and meeting Korra’s gaze again with a decidedly sinister smile. She raised her arm, the bottom half of her swimming suit spinning on her finger. She tossed it to the side. “See? That wasn’t so hard, was it? Now it’s your turn!”

Korra was wide-eyed, a big crooked smile on her face, utterly absorbed in Asami’s sultry display. She was so drawn in that it took a moment to realize it was her turn. Upon snapping back into herself, she scratched the back of her head with one hand, trying to work up the courage to fulfill her end of their bargain. “Well… fair’s fair I guess. But you gotta cover your eyes first!”

“That’s no fun,” Asami said, protruding her bottom lip playfully.

Korra laughed at the adorable expression. “ _You_ , got to hide in the water! And I’m embarrassed, okay? So don’t look!” Korra said, drawing a circle on the stone with the toe of her boot. She produced her own signature pouty lip for added effect.

Asami grinned and rolled her eyes, sighing in feigned exasperation. “Okay, fine. I won’t look.” She made an exaggerated sweep of her arms, placing her fingers over her eyes. “See? Not looking.”

“Alright. Okay. I’m gonna get undressed now,” Korra replied, more to confirm it with herself than anything else. She studied her clothes for a moment, then looked to Asami once more. “No peeking!”

“No peeking,” Asami repeated, while quite possibly peeking.

Korra turned around grinning, soaking in the excitement of this sexy turn of events. She removed her waist pelt and arm bindings, then took a deep breath and quickly slipped out of her shirt and undergarment, her breasts exposed to the night air. She folded her arms over her naked chest and hesitated, looking over her shoulder. Asami was smiling, hands over her eyes, humming tunelessly. Korra bit her lip, willing herself into conviction, then quickly slipped out of her boots, britches and underpants. She turned slowly and stood there for a moment, bare as the day she was born, looking to the alluring beauty that had so easily coaxed her out of her clothes. Korra wasn’t particularly experienced with being sexy or seductive, but Asami’s teasing had emboldened her, and she was going to tease back! Steeling herself, she ran a few steps, and just as she leapt she shouted “You can look now!” She arced gracefully through the air, folding into a straight-legged front flip at the apex. A burst of airbending and her body whipped through the motion several times over, spinning her into a perfect dive, as she bent a small funnel of water to meet her for an extra touch of flair.

She plunged into the depths of the pool, the sudden envelopment of her body an exquisite rush. The water felt incredible. She could feel the flows from the separate springs swirling around her, hot mixing through cool. It was exhilarating. She broke the surface, perhaps a bit more than modesty demanded, and gasped. She was now naked, in the water, with Asami. Naked Asami.

Asami was looking at her with a wry grin. “You are such a showoff.”

“You love it,” Korra grinned.

“You have no idea… ” Asami replied.

They played in the water, laughing, splashing, flirting. Korra showed off with some particularly flashy and intricate water bending techniques, inspired by the lended strength of the night and full moon. Occasional glimpses of their nakedness escaped the mirror of the water’s surface now and again, heightening the slow build of tension.

Asami had begun to inquire in wonderment about the markings on Korra’s back. Korra had forgotten about that. She couldn’t really see it unless checking it out in a mirror, so she hadn’t really given it a whole lot of thought in a while. Spirits left a mark on you when they entered your body. This was what had happened when Raava had re-fused with her. White markings reminiscent of the shape of Raava’s physical manifestation covered her back, contrasting with her darker water tribe complexion. Considering she had a memory of a man who had halfway become a tree, this was a pretty fortunate outcome from their fusion! A lot of the people that had helped her when she was incapacitated had certainly seen it, though she’d never shown it off to any of her closer friends before, afraid it might freak them out. Privately she thought it looked pretty neat. Asami appeared to agree. A lot.

Their water sport drew them in closer to one another. Asami was intent on studying Korra’s markings further, not able to see much through the reflective water surface except the parts that were on her upper back. At Asami’s insistence to see it in better detail, Korra had another sexy inspiration. She turned her back, moved through a form and extended her arms to part the water to just below the small of her back, so that Asami could see the markings in full. Perhaps a little lower than strictly necessary, just because. She looked over her shoulder with a cocky expression, delighting in her own boldness. Asami unexpectedly stepped into the parted water. Korra glimpsed her nakedness from the corner of her eye, sending a spike of arousal through her body. Asami began tracing lightly along the patterns with her finger. “Korra, it’s… beautiful… ” The glimpse of Asami’s nudity, the tickling sensation of Asami’s fingers tracing her back, the obvious appreciation in her voice; it was all a little too distracting for water bending! The gap she had created closed in with a rush around them. Asami squeaked and flung her arms around Korra’s shoulders.

“How do you expect me to waterbend with you all poking me and stuff!” she giggled, turning around in Asami’s arms to face her. Bare skin slid over bare skin. Their eyes locked. A lump formed in Korra’s throat. In a matter of seconds, the energy between them transformed from flirtatious mirth to distilled sexual tension. Their breathing became heavier. Asami’s fingers lightly swept her ebony hair away from her cheek. Her eyes were a burning question.

Korra slid her arms under Asami’s, moving in closer, slowly, feeling Asami’s breasts and belly in contact with her own. She felt concentrated pulses of excitement surging from her core, radiating through her thumping chest, through her limbs, urgency building between her legs. Asami’s breath was warm on her face. She was trembling. She was _beautiful_. Korra closed in and kissed Asami’s lips softly, feeling their warmth, their wetness, then parted from her, staring her answer back at Asami. Seconds passed, the fire in Asami’s eyes transforming from question into unfettered need, and she swept in, closing the gap hungrily. Korra opened into her kiss with a moan, desperately, deeply, tasting her, wanting her, hungry for her tongue, her flesh, all of her. One trembling hand laced fingers through Asami’s hair, the other slipped to the small of her back, securing her nakedness firmly to her own. Asami’s thigh pressed, begging entry between Korra’s legs, as they plunged from the heights of burgeoning tension into wide open abandon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a couple weeks, but after numerous revisions and reworks I’ve finally become satisfied with my efforts and have released Chapter 3!  
> I’ve also worked out some more details on the overall structure and duration of this fic. The chapters are now named as follows:
> 
> Chapter 1 - Discovery  
> Chapter 2 - Requital  
> Chapter 3 - Love
> 
> I have changed the rating on this piece from 'Teen and Up’ to ‘Mature’. There will be one more chapter to ‘The Word Becomes Flesh’. Chapter 4 will be entitled ‘Lust’, and at that point the title of this work should be fully consummated. As you might guess, the last chapter is planned to be very NSFW. If that’s not your thing, I have already written a coda for the very end that should conclude the story nicely. I might rework a teen-safe version of the story if there is interest, though in truth that would mostly entail just omitting the fourth chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much to those that have read and appreciated my efforts. As always, please let me know what you think! I have thrived off of the positive feedback I’ve received, learned a lot from the critiques, and generally have found a great deal of joy in expressing my artistic side in this first piece of creative fiction of mine!


	4. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami has every reason in the world to be as happy as she has ever been. She is in the spirit world, with Korra, in a pretty confirmed romantic way! So why does she have some nagging feeling that something isn’t right? She explores some painful aspects of her history to make sense of what she is experiencing, and makes a powerful realization. Perhaps she is moving too fast, but she has to know. Her love and longing for Korra… it is the key. She has to open that door fully, and let the light on the other side chase those lingering shadows away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support you all have given me as I explored my creative writing abilities for the first time! With this, the fourth and final chapter of The Word Becomes Flesh, I feel the title of the work is fully consummated, and I can consider my first fan fiction to be complete. 
> 
> This chapter contains graphic, but hopefully artfully rendered depictions of the physical act of love between two women. If that’s not your thing, you can read up to the very first page break, then skip to the very last page break. These sections include important elements for the overall introspective themes and conclusion of this fanfic, which can wrap this story up fairly nicely as well. 
> 
> As always, your feedback and comments are deeply appreciated. It feels wonderful to create things that resonate with others and evokes their emotions, and I would love to know how my efforts have been received. What I’ve done well, what I can do better! I will need to take a break from writing for a while to focus on IRL issues. I have to trust that Korra and Asami will still be vibrantly in love until I return :) I have purposefully left an untied thread here and there that could be the seeds for future Korrasami fanfics related to this one. But that will unfortunately have to be some time off.
> 
> Anyway, here’s to hoping you enjoy this conclusion, or as I like to think of it, this beginning! On to the thing!

Something was not right.  That numb, hollow feeling kept trying to set in again. Memories of losing her father, of the crushing emptiness of the years Korra was gone, tried to creep in and spoil her happiness.  Worries nagged at her, as if something was wrong with her new relationship with Korra, despite all the evidence to the contrary.  When she had left briefly to get back into her own skin, there was actually a second, more pressing motivation.  She needed to think.  Asami had a very disciplined and adept mind, gifts from her rigorous upbringing in engineering, business, martial arts.  She found that she could often work through complex problems in her mind, quite rapidly sometimes, while performing other routine or mundane tasks.  It wasn’t possible to do while she was with Korra. But it wasn’t right to be feeling this. Not now!  She needed to dig into this, a moment of solitude, to work out a solution.  And so she excused herself, hurried down the hill, sought out a spot near the base of the waterfall. She set to cleaning herself up, and plied her analytical skills to figuring out whatever was wrong with her.

_One. Identify the problem._

She had every reason in the world to be happy, as happy as she had ever been.  First and foremost, she was with Korra.  In what seemed to be a pretty confirmed romantic way!  Secondly, she was exploring the spirit world.  With Korra!  They had confessed love to each other, and kissed passionately, removing any ambiguity over what their confessions meant.  That beautiful, wonderful kiss!  _Focus._  Her mind tried to distract, to sink into the fresh memories of their first romantic expressions. Fawning over Korra felt wonderful, but it wasn’t getting to the root of the problem.  She plodded onward.

She moved forward from that kiss, and did not need to search far to find where this particular problem started. The rapture and fulfillment she had felt after Korra’s initial reciprocation had tried to flee her when they parted ways to prepare for their trip.  It continued to nag her.  Even after the respite she had felt when she met up with Korra again, the sublime moment when they entered the spirit world together, feeling almost like one entity with her. Even after the hand holding and stolen glances on their wanderings in this place, Korra’s singular attraction to her written obviously in everything she did.  She still felt like she must be imagining this. Like it wasn’t real, or maybe it was incomplete. Like she didn’t deserve it. Part of her had started to believe that Asami Sato was not destined for happiness of this kind, that her only true solaces in life would be escape in her work and legacy at Future Industries, and if she were lucky, living in the beautiful shadow of Avatar Korra.

So the nature of the problem was simple enough to summarize.  She should be happy, but there was some nagging set of emotions involving acceptance trying to drag her down.  This was a familiar problem. Now to break it down into constituent parts.

_Two. Analyze and understand the subtleties._

Analyzing business and engineering problems was typically a good deal easier for her than analyzing problems of the mind. When tackling issues of introspection, she had a tendency to get distracted and go off on tangents. But she had put a lot of groundwork into issues like this one before, so it seemed likely she could apply some previous insight to this situation.  The root of whatever was wrong with her now was part of what she had previously identified as her persistent attachment and abandonment issues. Of that she felt certain. So she worked through the primary constructs that she had already pieced together, to understand the lattice behind why this was happening to her now.

Her mother was taken away from her at a very young age. She remembered her, but not well. She remembered that she loved her. Needed her.  And that then she was gone.  This was the primordial seed.

She remembered how her father had been in the years after her mother had died.  He had been a good father, as good as he could be, in raising her.  He was CEO of one of the most prominent industries in the world, and had little time he could share with her. He was also very disciplined and strict.  That discipline had helped her become the capable engineer and businesswoman she was today, and for that she would be forever grateful.  But he was also a widower.  He had become very solemn, distant.  She understood that her father missed her mother dearly, and that his distance was probably related to that.  Still, she had wanted desperately to please him, make him proud, to be closer with him. She strived in everything she did, but she rarely felt as though she was doing quite good enough. As she grew into a teenager approaching young adulthood, they had become closer.  He seemed to be opening up to her more, taking interest in her friends, and it was wonderful!  And then, just like that, he had betrayed her, and her friends, in the worst way. And she had to painfully cut him out of her life.  Years later, he seemed to be learning from his mistakes.  She had just learned to forgive him, reconnect with him.  Then, as if the universe was cruelly mocking her, he gave his life in the battle for Republic City.  She had lost her father, not once, but twice, and now was lost to her forever.

_Focus._

Her heart twisted horribly going over that fresh wound, but she stubbornly wrestled it into context for the current situation. Her father had damaged her ability to commit trust too deeply in just about anyone, except Korra. And his death instilled a fear of interpersonal connection, as if doing so were to lead only to loss and suffering. 

Next on the list.  The time that Korra had almost died.  The years she was gone, trying to recover from that vile poison Zaheer had put in her body.  Anger welled up in her again at the thought of him.  Korra had faced many adversaries, and could have died many times over. But Zaheer was different. That monster, with his ridiculous anarchist pseudo-philosophies.  That monster, whose singular goal was to snuff the life from Korra!  She HATED HIM!!

_Focus. Focus!_

Her hatred for Zaheer was not the point. But this set of issues was hard. That incident had changed her. She already knew that she was developing romantic feelings for Korra before then, and had tried to convince herself that it was just a silly teenage crush.  It seemed impossible not to be attracted to her.  Her bravery, that fiery go-get-em attitude, her desire to better the world, her incredible prowess… she was the most amazing girl Asami had ever met.  It also didn’t hurt that she was the cutest thing ever, with an unbelievable body! But Korra liked boys, and that was that. So she kept those feelings, those fantasies, to herself.

But then Zaheer had tried to murder her, to break the Avatar cycle.  He had almost succeeded. The crushing terror she had felt at the thought of losing Korra then made her realize that what she was feeling was more than a crush.  It was far stronger, much more profound.  She wanted to help Korra, do anything that she could to give her comfort, to stay with her, be there for her.  She honestly might have forfeited Future Industries to come stay with her at the South Pole. That wouldn’t have been smart, but she would have done it, if Korra had wanted her to.  Korra had refused.  And so Asami tried to do the only thing she could to keep in contact with her. She had sent letter after letter, hoping beyond hope for some kind of response, hoping to hear her say that she was recovering.  To hear anything from her!  But she never wrote back. Not for over two years. This was the worst sense of loss and abandonment she had experienced.

Then, one day, a letter came.  Korra had written her back!  And she wept her eyes out for days.  Wept for joy, for the fact that Korra was still thinking about her. Wept with anguish, for her distance, wanting to see her so badly, that she was still struggling. Wept with guilt, for what she had done just a few days before.  It was silly, because Korra probably wouldn’t care.  It’s not like they were in a relationship, or would be in a relationship, as she saw it then.  But the guilt had wracked her mercilessly nonetheless.  She had wronged Korra, soiled her feelings for her.  Soiled herself!  It felt so awful. It’s one of the things she regretted most in her life, going home with that girl.  That girl probably hated the experience too. Asami had called her Korra, not once, not twice, but three times! 

_Focus!_

She pushed this down into the stack. Beating herself up over a drunken one-night stand was not the point of this exercise.  The issues around Korra felt by far the worst, and most distracting. That last part might have new implications now, given that she now seemed to be, against everything she previously believed possible, becoming romantically involved with her. But Asami had gone to that place for different reasons.  There was a lot to digest in this.  The distance, the longing, the inability to express how she felt, irrational guilt. Her mind built so many negative constructs during that time.  She lost those she loved.  She didn’t deserve closeness with another person.  Attachment equals pain.  That time was definitely a major aspect of the structure of her current problems, if not the centerpiece.

There were some other facets to consider. Dating Mako.  Losing Mako to Korra.  Thinking she was dating Mako again.  Losing Mako to Korra again.  Then falling for Korra after all that!  She laughed a little at this one.  She had long since moved past the whole Mako love triangle, and no longer held any grudges over it. It was hard to be critical when you considered how things must have been from their perspectives. Mako was a really good looking guy, and an extremely talented pro bender.  No way Korra could miss all that.  Mako had just met two attractive and influential girls, both of them courting him at the same time.  She could see how that might cause some waffling.  Asami smiled to herself.  She felt this one had been pretty much put to rest, but to give it credit for her own perspective, it was right in the vein of issues with which she struggled, and it likely still had some residual effect in her psyche.  She wasn’t sure exactly where this fit in all the subtleties any more, but it was a thing, as Varrick might say.

These were the bones of that proverbial skeleton in her closet.  That gnawing fear and sense of emptiness she had now was a direct extension of the difficult interpersonal issues with people she loved over the course her life. Her conscience nagged at her, telling her that what she was experiencing now wasn’t real, or it was dangerous. She was imagining it. Korra would change her mind. Or maybe she had misunderstood everything entirely.

It didn’t really make sense.  There was no way you could have misunderstood that kiss, that gripping requital.  No way you could read Korra's energies here in this place as anything but positively drawn to her. But yet there it was. In the face of all the evidence to the contrary, deep down, Asami was still afraid to get close to her.

_Alright then. Three.  Apply understanding to generate and evaluate solutions._

She could ignore it, see if it diminished over time. No good.  This situation, this vacation, was too wonderful to be tainted by some ridiculous psychosis.  Such negative energy could come out more obviously, contaminate the situation, affect Korra’s mood.  Also, ignoring issues rarely made them go away.

She could tell Korra about her problems, be open and honest.  Not… just yet. Not that openness and honesty was a bad policy with people you cared about.  But she didn’t want to burden Korra with her problems. Not now.  This trip was for sharing in joy, happiness, newfound connection. Not draping her baggage all over Korra on the first date.  Maybe, if she couldn’t work this out for herself, she might have to open up about it to Korra eventually.  But the timing didn’t feel right. This was plan B.

She could… try to…

As Asami searched, she felt her instincts engage, the familiar thrill of epiphany taking shape in her mind.  The ideas took form, and became words.

_If intensely negative events and emotions can cause lasting hurt, then the opposite should be true as well. Intensely positive events and emotions should be able to instill healing!_

Now that was an interesting way to think about things. Was it true?  She tested at it with her own experience, and immediately realized something.  Even though she had that nagging thread of fear in the back of her mind, she still felt so much better now than she had in so long she couldn’t remember. That lingering darkness was only tangible and menacing now because it had been swept away completely in that moment when Korra had kissed her, said that she loved her. It was such a diminished thing now, compared to what she used to just accept as normal.  What she had with Korra now… it really was healing! Incredibly healing, she could see it so clearly!  She loved Korra so much, and felt such a longing for her, such a profound need, which had done nothing but grow more intense over the years and distance.  If she could consummate that longing...

This was it.  It seemed like an odd solution in one way.  It’s not like she didn’t already know that she wanted Korra. But she never really thought of it as therapy before.  Asami had to go for it.  She had felt like she used up every scrap of courage within her just to tell Korra that she loved her.  She would summon more. She trusted her instincts, and her instincts were now screaming at her that this is what she needed. Her stomach fluttered as she steeled her resolve.  She was going to go after her.  She was going to be as flirtatious as possible.   She was going to put on that skimpy two piece suit she had come very close to not bringing, walk up that hill, flirt like crazy, and get Korra in that pool with her. She was going to kiss her, hold her. Do more, if she could.

Maybe it was too soon.  But then again, it’s not like they just met. They had already known and cared for each other for years.  If she were moving too fast, she had to trust that Korra would let her know, and forgive her. Then she would consider plan B more carefully.  But otherwise, she had to try.  She had to drown that fear, smother it in the intensity and healing energies of the physical act of love, with the woman she loved.  She had to truly know, and feel it with every ounce of her being, what Korra felt for her, and to show her the same. 

Asami finished cleaning up in unison with completing her train of thought, smiling to herself at the impeccable timing. She rinsed and packed away her cleaning cloths and supplies, pulled out that skimpy little bathing suit with a grin, and unconsciously flipped her hair over her shoulder. Her heart was pounding.

_Alright, Asami, let’s do this!_

And so she plied her intentions. She swayed, flirted, teased, flaunted her looks, put sex in her eyes, allure in her  smiles.  Her boldness appeared to be working in her favor yet again!  Korra was responding very positively, and so she seized the reins hard and kept going.  That dark cloud in her mind felt like it was receding, and she lashed out against it. She took it much faster than she had imagined she would have, once she started.  That enticing mutual striptease was not part of the plan at all, but was a brilliant steering of the situation, if she did say so herself! Korra was so irresistibly adorable, working up the courage to disrobe!   And then that titillating little exhibitionist dive of hers...

Asami had done it.  She had gotten Korra into the water, more rapidly and in better circumstances than planned!  There was some incredible energy to this place, to this moment.  She could feel the building tension in the air as they played and flirted.  They had moved in closer, and Korra used her waterbending to show off those gorgeous Raava markings. Asami gulped, stomach aflutter, and stepped into the parted water, her urges spiking from Korra’s increasingly sexy confidence.  Then the water came crashing in, and their bodies were upon one another, naked flesh on flesh. In that moment, the air almost electric with the energies moving between them, Asami felt one final tendril of fear and doubt creeping through her desire.  Fear that she was wrong, that this was wrong, she had somehow misunderstood and Korra didn’t want this.

_Is this what you want?  Are you sure?_

As if in inverse to their first kiss, a pleading reach for acceptance and finality initiated by Asami, this time Korra had initiated, with a kiss and a look, a beginning, unmistakable invitation written in her eyes. That dark serpent of uncertainty shriveled, vaporized.  Asami eagerly swept in, utterly consumed, desperate for this healing union for which her damaged soul craved.

* * *

Asami had never felt such ravenous desire, such overwhelming need. Her tongue desperately sought to intertwine with Korra’s, tasting her, seeking to be one with her, to take her in.  She had never kissed anybody like this, this deeply, this frantically.  She couldn’t help it. The void in her soul was breached, and the vacuum of that void drew in the passion of this moment, drew in her ache to be with Korra, to fill her up, be filled by her.  She was more alive than she had ever felt. Her body reeled at the contact of their flesh, the heat of her kiss, her sweet breath and delicious lips. She needed more. Her hands trembled and searched, seeking out contact, her beautiful face, her magnificent body. Asami involuntarily pressed her leg between Korra’s.  Korra yielded, and Asami felt contact slide against her thigh.  She was hot and slick, even submerged in water.  Asami’s core lurched at the first touch of Korra’s womanhood, her head spun from the moan Korra breathed into her mouth.

Everything that Korra was flooded Asami’s senses. The heat of her nakedness, her breasts nestled together with her own.  Feeling Korra grind herself into her thigh.  She was so incredibly beautiful.  She felt so good!  She needed more. More of her!  She needed to fill her, feel her, know every part of her. There was so much more to do. It would be difficult to manage, submerged to their shoulders as they were.  They needed to get out of this water.  Now.

As if reading her mind, Korra abruptly broke away from her.  Asami winced at the momentary absence of her flesh, but it lasted only moments. Korra was moving quickly, arms working through spiraling circles.  The water around them swirled, serpentine appendages coiling and enveloping them. Asami had seen waterbending before, but not like this.  She had certainly never felt it over her naked body, like this.  It was incredible and bizarre.  The water twisted and lifted, was wet but solid, tightened but was loose. She rose into the air, carried by this extension of Korra’s will, out of the pool and toward the waterfalls beside the great twisting trees.  Korra was with her, nocturnal life, the moon given flesh.  She rode in an aqueous spiral, her arms pushing and pulling like the tides, flowing like rivers, swirling like whirlpools. She lowered them down, their feet coming in contact with the ground.  Korra flowed forward, then sank backward, fingers curling down with the retraction of her arms.  The water crawled off of their bodies, even from their hair, like some kind of living plastic in retreat. An ineffable tickling sensation engulfed Asami’s skin.  She was blown away. The mixture of her raging sexual desire, the thrilling sensations of being extracted from the water through Korra’s will, the awesome power and supple grace of the living Avatar, laid bare before her. She watched, beyond smitten, as Korra’s exquisite body worked through the flowing conclusion of her forms. The water bowed in unison, fluid arms twining around one another and then diminishing back into the surface of the pool, sending shimmering ripples across the surface. 

Korra turned to face Asami with an eager grin. Asami was already upon her. She wrapped around her, kissing her, hands exploring her curves, her breasts, her hips.  Korra engaged immediately and completely. Asami thought her heart would burst from overload.  They stumbled back a few steps, Korra’s back pressing against the flat, sloping stone wall beside the waterfall, and Asami set to her vantage with voracious appetite.

Asami frantically kissed Korra, her mouth, her face, her neck.  Her trembling hands scouted over wondrous nakedness.  Her hand slid down from Korra’s breast, over her belly.  She gasped in delight at the feel of her soft brown skin over fit, feminine musculature.  Her hand slid lower, over her navel, and Asami’s heart pounded with anticipation. Down she went, further, and Korra parted her legs, hips arching outward at her approach.  With a lump in her throat, she closed the last distance, wrapping down between the contours of her thighs, and her fingers slid through silky wetness.  Korra spasmed at the contact and moaned into her ear.  Asami groaned with her, delirious with the newness of knowing her flesh, overtaken by lust for more. 

She stroked through her cleft, feeling her warmth and wetness glide across the length of her fingers.  Korra called out in pleasure and cranked her head to the side, one hand fiercely gripping Asami’s waist, the other scrambling for purchase on the rocky wall behind her.  Asami watched the reactions of her body eagerly, eyes tracing up from where her fingers curled below Korra’s pelvis, over her tensing abdomen, and momentarily fixated on her heaving ribs, perfectly formed breasts rising and falling with labored breaths.  She was drawn in, and set her mouth to her dark little point, sucking, swirling. She kept tempo with her exploring fingers, working circles over her hood and the treasure within. Korra whipped her head back and forth, undulating and writhing under Asami’s assault. Her hand on the wall swept in and scooped the back of Asami’s head and pulled her in tightly against her.  Asami felt Korra’s hand on her head begin to tug slightly upward and immediately read her needs. She released her focus on Korra’s bosom and swept up to her mouth.  Korra opened widely into the kiss, eagerly greeting Asami’s deeply searching tongue. Asami worked her circles, coaxing forth wondrous reactions.  Korra bucked, gyrated, growled and cried out.  Asami needed more!  She slid lower and pressed into her entrance, unable to wait any longer, unable to contain the need to be inside of her, to know more of her.  Shuddering gratification surged through Asami’s body from the velvety warmth and wetness enveloping her fingers, the tight squeeze of inner muscles, as she slid into her center for the first time.  Korra broke from their kiss and called out to the night sky with a throaty moan, arching her hips into Asami’s penetration. Her hands scrambled against the outcropping, against Asami.  Asami rocked her wrist slowly back and forth, sliding over her most sensitive places, gasping her own pleasure with each stroke into Korra’s body.  She thought she would climax herself, just from the exquisite tug of Korra’s sex on her fingers. Just from the throes of pleasure written on her face and body, the lust in her voice.  Korra ground her hips in rhythm with her, slowly at first, with escalating tension and urgency.  She hungrily sought out Asami’s mouth again, plunging deep into the kiss rhythmically with each push of Asami’s fingers.  The kiss only lasted several moments.  Korra had to break away from the kiss as she became overpowered by her sensations and cried out, placing her forehead against Asami’s, watching Asami work into her.  She gripped Asami’s forearm tensely, her hips began bucking with desperation, a series of panting sounds escaping her throat in rapid succession.  Korra looked back to Asami’s eyes, fiery imminence blazing. Asami felt Korra’s insides spasming, tightening, and pushed into her deeper with each stroke, palm sliding with firm pressure, trying to keep pace with her frantic hip motions. _She’s coming!_   The fast jerking motions turned into long, hard, spastic thrusts of her hips. She threw her head back and let out a long, hair raising wail as she rode out her first climax, spasm after bucking spasm shaking her body.  Asami exalted, awe and wonder and bliss in rolling waves.  This was all she ever wanted.  This was everything.

Korra gasped for breath, still spasmically thrusting her hips into Asami’s hand.  For a moment Asami continued, unable to pull away from Korra’s flowing wetness. She had given Korra an orgasm for the first time.  It was so wonderful. It was not nearly enough! She wanted to feel her come again! Harder!  She wanted to taste her!  With that last, Asami involuntarily withdrew her fingers and raised them to her lips, sliding them into her mouth.  She compressed her lips around them, extracting them slowly with a groan of delight.  Her head spun from Korra’s intoxicating aroma, her sweet and salty taste.  She heard sensuous growling and opened her eyes. It was an almost brainless act of self gratification, but it was clear that Korra had found it every bit as compelling as Asami did.   Korra moved in and sought out Asami’s kiss, and Asami greeted her deeply, sharing Korra’s taste with her.  She needed more. She needed to taste Korra in earnest, to delve into her, make her come again, harder!

Asami set to her desire, moving from Korra’s mouth, down the line of her jaw, down her neck, her breasts, her abdomen. She knelt, kissed lower, moving below her navel.  She looked up into Korra’s eyes, wrapping an arm through the inside of Korra’s knee. Korra yielded to her intentions, watching eagerly, chest heaving, and allowed her leg to sidle over Asami’s shoulder.  Asami swept in, unable to wait, unable to control herself.  She took in her alluring scent, her taste, her heat. It felt like a dream. How many times had she fantasized of doing this?  Korra’s reactions were a treasure to behold.  She gasped and growled, twitched, bucked, spasmed.  Asami focused her mouth and tongue over Korra’s most sensitive parts, and sank her fingers into her warm center again.  Korra cried out in pleasure.  Her eyes were blue fire.  “H...hhhhaaa…. Asamiii….. fuck… me… aaahhhh!”

They were the first words spoken since they were swept away in each other. And what an incredible rush it was!  Those few simple, desperate, lascivious words. Spoken to her from Korra! Asami groaned, unable to contain her own lustful enthusiasm, her breathing desperate and labored. She heeded Korra’s request, pushing into her faster, curling against her inner wall, working her tongue and mouth, sucking, swirling.  Korra started spasming uncontrollably, and she gripped both of her hands into Asami’s hair, grinding into her affections.  The fingers twined through her hair hurt a little but Asami could not possibly care. Korra was coming again! Korra wailed out into the night, a long, desperate note, and her ecstasy flowed over Asami’s hand, over her chin. Asami had never experienced anything so beautiful in her life as this.  Her heart swooned, her body trembled, from the exhilaration of what she had given to Korra, from watching her pleasure, feeling her wondrous release.

Korra was gasping, panting, recovering from the intensity of her explosion.  She looked Asami in the eyes with intensity, and moved her leg from Asami’s shoulder. Asami acquiesced, pulling herself from within Korra, and rose.  Korra hungrily sought out her mouth and probed deeply, tasting herself on Asami’s mouth and tongue.  Asami melted into the sensuously deep kiss, the erotic gratification surging from her core out through her body in rolling waves.  Korra suddenly forced herself up from the leaning stone wall and stood. She swept in, arms wrapping around Asami’s waist, hands firmly gripping her backside.  She hefted, pulling Asami up and in, pulling her open, and Asami surrendered to the intent, wrapping her legs around Korra’s waist. She thrilled at the strong grip on her bottom, at the press of her sex against Korra’s warm belly. She exhaled breathily, staring wantonly into Korra’s intent eyes.  She swept Korra’s slightly dissheveled hair back from her face and held her head between her hands gently as Korra carried her, making her way to the nearest bed-shroom.  She set her down on its edge, and its surface cushioned delightfully under her weight. Korra urgently started kissing Asami, her mouth, the line of her chin, her neck.  She placed a hand on her shoulder, lightly pressing. Asami yielded to her, and laid down across the surface of the peculiar fungus. Somewhere in the back of her mind she noted warmth from the thing as it gave around the pressure of her nude body. Korra descended on her with a kiss, her tongue slipping into her mouth for a delicious moment before she pulled away from her lips, kissed down her jawline, her neck and collarbone. She worked quickly downward, hungrily taking Asami’s breast into her mouth, her hands roaming her body wildly. Asami hissed at the feel of her suction, her flicking tongue, her frantic caresses.  Korra moved on, kissing her belly, running her tongue along the center line of Asami’s stomach, making her way downward. Asami started to understand where this was heading with new light.  At first all that Asami could think of was Korra, of feeling her, tasting her, filling her, giving her pleasure.  Now, with Korra making her way down Asami’s body, she suddenly felt burgeoning urgency throbbing between her legs, and a singular desire to be devoured, be entered, be taken by her.  She involuntarily writhed her hips into the air in anticipation. 

Korra’s kisses moved below Asami’s navel. As she approached Asami’s valley, she wrapped Asami’s legs around her shoulders.  Asami’s mind was spinning out of control, her core pumping pure lust through her body.  Korra descended, and Asami arched up to meet her.  Korra's mouth opened into full, glorious contact, the blazing heat of her tongue working long deep strokes through her, pushing through her opening, as her mouth slid luxuriously over her folds and her bud. A rush of raw euphoria washed over Asami.  She cried out and arched her back, grinding eagerly into the exquisite softness of Korra’s kiss. Korra’s hands gripped at Asami’s breasts, clawed at her abdomen, pressed on her stomach, grabbed on her hips. Korra moaned into her, the vibrations sending shudders of pleasure, the earnestness of Korra’s appetite seizing control of Asami’s body.  Asami writhed and undulated into her hunger, watched Korra as she worked, watched her determination as she took all of her into her mouth, sucking, probing, swirling, with focused attacks to her most sensitive places. It was so unbelievably good! Asami already felt her core tensing, warmth expanding.  Korra looked up, noticing the building tension, and doubled her efforts.  Asami was approaching the edge.  She urgently gyrated into Korra’s mouth and tongue. The growing sparks under her skin built stronger, spreading.  Her spine came alight.  That light radiated in tendrils out through her body.  It was upon her.  The world became bursting stars and spinning infinity, her entire body spasming in a paroxysm of ecstasy as she rode out the most intense climax of her life, screaming her rapture into the night. 

Asami gasped and panted from the unbelievable intensity of her release, aftershocks quaking through her body over and over. Korra was making love to her. Korra was inside of her, tasting her. She could not collect her senses. Her mind swam in a sea of drunken bliss. Korra did not stop. Asami looked down, saw Korra’s beautiful blue eyes burning with purpose, watching her expressions eagerly, as she changed the tempo.  Her tongue slid up through her valley, circling on her hood.  Her mouth enclosed around Asami’s bud, sucking her in, tongue flicking. Asami twitched rapidly, exhaling a desperate cry.  It was almost too intense, so soon after that mind-shattering orgasm moments ago.  Korra quickly read Asami’s body and changed her tempo again, from relentless attack to sumptuous display.  She slid her tongue broadly and flatly through her folds, up over her hood, lapping up her flow, letting Asami watch as she crested over her pelvic bone.  She retracted her tongue sensuously back into her mouth at the apex of each stroke. Her face was glistening with Asami’s flow. Her eyes were pure sex. Asami’s stupor from her first release evaporated, fresh desire and urgency surging to life in her core from Korra’s incredibly erotic lovemaking. Asami growled, rolling herself down, slowly, over each of Korra’s luscious upstrokes, melting into her worshipping stare. Fueled by the erotic synergy, Asami slid her own finger down into her crease, dipping into her opening and back up, rubbing slowly, sensually, letting Korra’s tongue slide over her finger and folds.   She could already feel herself building up again.  Korra’s tongue lifted at the tip of her finger.  Asami understood immediately.  She acquiesced to the invitation, extending the digit toward her.  Korra swirled her tongue around it for a moment, then took it all the way into her mouth, sliding her soft suction down its length until it popped out.  She placed one hand over Asami’s and took it into her mouth again, sucking it sensuously, never breaking that smoldering gaze.  Asami gasped and panted, pure carnal euphoria rolling in surging waves through her body. Korra’s hand came from Asami’s hip, back under her leg.  She released Asami’s hand, and Korra stuck two of her own digits into her mouth, lacing them with her saliva.  Her fingers dropped below the plane of Asami’s pelvis and she felt Korra pushing into her opening. She tightened around the welcome warmth and girth gliding into her and let out a long hiss, rolling her head back and forth.  She felt Korra’s mouth return to work, sucking, tongue swirling, fingers pushing and curling into her. Her other hand pushed slightly above Asami’s hipbone, pressing her insides tighter against the thrust of her fingers. Already, she felt another climax swelling within her, and squirmed uncontrollably from Korra’s relentless onslaught. It spiraled out, up, through her, around her, filling mind and body with electric bliss.  It was upon her again.  She bucked helplessly, exploding, wordlessly wailing her ecstasy, as she was consumed entirely by Korra’s lovemaking once again.

Asami panted, unable to stop crying out from the sheer joy, the overwhelming pleasure and love washing over her in waves. Korra crawled up between Asami’s legs, grinning with delight over the fruits of her effort. She slipped an arm under Asami’s back and moved in to kiss her.  Asami opened into it deeply, savoring the erotic thrill of tasting herself on Korra’s mouth and tongue, breathing her ecstatic cries into her.  This was easily and by far the most incredible pleasure she had ever known.  That she had ever dreamed of.  And they were just getting started.  Korra was hers, and she was Korra’s, body and soul.  She loved her, so much!  Their kiss escalated, and they spiraled into their passions yet again.  They celebrated their love, reveled in their union. They caressed and kissed, stroked and delved, explored each other inside and out.  They brought each other to simultaneous release.  They took turns.  Their bodies entwined, over and over.  They consumed each other entirely, shared in all the pleasures of the flesh, and sang their bliss into the night with unbridled notes of wild abandon.

Eventually, exhaustion finally took them. They whispered their words of love to one another, and fell into a peaceful slumber in each other’s arms, lulled softly by the music of cascading waters and the distant hum of spirit fauna. Their dreams spun out joy, fantasies made real, the love and desire they had found in one another, and the wonders of things to come.

* * *

Asami awoke, hints of daytime taking shape in the sky. Time was unusual here. She couldn’t say how long that night had lasted, but it did at least appear that there was something like daytime here as well.  The air was pleasant on her nakedness, a light warm breeze blowing filled with the fragrant scent of flowers.  The glade was as beautiful in day as in night, in spite of the muted luminescence of the foliage. The soft envelopment of the bed-shroom was a lush comfort beneath her body.  She would have to see about getting some of these things for her manor. Perhaps she could even revolutionize the bedding industry!  She stretched languorously, then rolled onto her side, propping her head up on her hand, looking longingly to the exotic beauty next to her.  Her business mind immediately switched back off.

Korra was lying on her back next to her, breathing rhythmically in sleep, her limbs in something of a random sprawl. The night before came flooding back in a rush.  It was incredible. They had made such intensely passionate love, over and over.  She couldn’t guess how long it lasted.  And it was so...unconstrained!  She used to fantasize about how smooth she’d be if she ever got to sleep with Korra. She’d be graceful, elegant, seductive and in control...last night was nothing like that.  They had both become almost like wild animals. Well… at least Asami had. Now Korra… wow. If anything, Korra had been the suave seductive one.  There was no foreplay involved, like there was in her old rosary of Korra fantasies. There would be plenty of time for that later, she imagined with a smile, but last night there was only raw, unadulterated, primal sex.  Not many words were uttered, mostly wordless vocalizations of lust and abandon, sprinkled with their names and carnal expletives here and there.  But it really couldn’t have gone any other way. It was a hunger that had built for years, and it had come out all at once, in one great rush.  She let the memories wash over her again, of frantically exploring all of Korra’s body, tasting her, filling her, feeling her. Korra’s lustful eyes in between those deep kisses, the feel of her taking Asami’s womanhood, that smoldering look when she was tasting Asami for the first time...

Asami’s core surged to life with new fire, her body suddenly eager for more.  It felt so good. She finally believed, with all of her being, and that nagging doubt had been utterly cast out. This was real. The truth of her epiphany sank in. She wanted to laugh, cry, sing. She had made love with Korra. Beautiful, strong, selfless, amazing Korra, the woman she had been so in love with for so long. And Korra had unquestionably, with every fiber of her being, made love back.  Oh, how she had made love back!  Asami had never felt so beautiful, so wanted.  She loved Korra, so much.  Her heart felt like it would burst from the waves of elation washing over her.

She looked adoringly over Korra’s sleeping figure. Even in the silly sprawl in which she was sleeping, her body was a work of art.  Perfect in rest, exquisite in motion, _unbelievable_ in sex.  She watched her breasts rise and fall with her breathing, her dark complexion transitioning to darker small circles around their center, perky little nipples begging for more attention.  Her eyes then traced down the soft line that bisected her stomach, the delicate contours of her physique evident even as she lie there relaxed in sleep. Her fitness was never really hidden by her clothes.  Those shoulders and arms didn’t lie!  But it was quite another thing entirely to behold all of the wonders that she kept hidden underneath. Her eyes wandered down further, the contours of her feminine hips gracefully turning down to her nether regions. Asami blushed deeply, remembering her details, her tightness, her alluring scent, her taste. She suppressed an urge to reach out for her, to feel her again.  She was working herself up into a hot mess already, and she’d only been awake for a minute or two!  She should let Korra sleep. _She had truly earned it_ , she thought to herself fondly. She continued her study of her beautiful body, admiring the tone of her strong legs, the wondrous shape of her hips and waist.  She remembered those incredible markings of Raava on her back.  She couldn’t see them right now, but seeing them the night before had been such an incredible turn-on.  It suited Korra’s physique and mystique so perfectly! 

Korra snorted, and snapped awake, eyes staring skyward. She yawned, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hands, and stretched out, her muscles doing wonderful things beneath her skin.  She folded her hands behind her head, her eyes closed, a smile on her face.  She opened an eye, looking sideways to Asami, and her smile broadened, as she rolled over on to her side, propping her head up on her elbow. Asami melted inside.

“Good morning,” Asami said, and bit her lip.

“Best morning ever,” Korra replied, and rolled over closer to press a long, sweet kiss on Asami’s lips.  Asami melted even further. 

“Best morning ever,” Asami agreed, smiling, her eyes moistening from the overwhelming feeling of requited love washing over her.

They stared lovingly for several moments. Out of the blue, Korra finally spoke. “Why do you even wear makeup?”

Asami giggled at the unexpected question. “Um… I, uh… I dunno. I just like it. It feels, good, or professional, I guess, to put my best presentation forward when I’m going to be around a bunch of people.”

“Best presentation, huh?” Korra mused, smiling. “Well, let me just tell you, in case you somehow didn’t know.  You don’t have a non-best presentation.  You’re, like, the most perfect woman that has ever existed.  Seriously.  It’s kind of not fair.”

Asami blushed at the over-the-top compliment, smiling deeply.  She distantly remembered a time when she would have done anything to hear words of kindness and praise from Korra.  A time when she thought a moment like this would never be possible.  That time felt so long ago now.  A wave of warmth and comfort washed over her.  “Korra?  Have I mentioned to you lately how much I love you?”

Korra smiled, adoration in her eyes, then giggled. “Well, you might have said it a few times last night.  But I like hearing it. So feel free to say it as much as you want!” Korra rolled over onto her tummy, gazing lovingly at Asami. “Oh. And for the record. You have stolen my heart too, Miss Sato!  I am so ridiculously in love with you I hardly know what to do with myself!”

Asami could not get enough of this! She sighed, taking in the wondrous image that was her lover, lying naked before her, confessing her love in such adorable Korra-ish fashion.  She traced over the Raava markings, marvelling at them, admiring the fit, feminine contours of her back.  Her eyes went to that luscious little bottom of hers, arched a bit into the air, and noticed it swaying slowly, playfully, back and forth.  _Well, she’s certainly not bashful about her nudity any more!_ Her arousal stirred strongly, and inspiration took her.  “Hardly know what to do with yourself, huh? I can think of a few things to do with you.  You know, if you wanted some ideas.  Or maybe some help.”

Korra looked back to her playfully, wearing a sly grin, clearly pleased that her not very subtle baiting was having its desired effect. “Why, Asami, I thought you’d never offer.  What kind of ideas did you have?”

Asami’s fingers traced slowly down the small of her back, up over her bottom, lightly over her crevice, following the curve of her cheeks.  Unable to resist the urge, she grabbed, tugging a handful of her toned, muscular backside. Korra growled at her feisty play, and arched the small of her back more deeply.  A thrill shot through Asami’s body, awareness that she was going to know Korra’s flesh again, soon, coming alive in her.  “Well… Let’s see.  I thought maybe we could start right… down… here… “  She slid her hand down over the curve of her backside, explored down, further, and felt her finger slide over heat and wetness.  Korra purred delightfully at the touch, smiling back at her.

Asami took on a wicked smile, a sudden urge to tease coming over her.  “But I think I did show you some of that already last night, didn’t I?  Do you need another demonstration?  I haven’t worn you out yet?” she taunted. She stirred gently into her wetness, swirling her finger teasingly over her entrance.

Korra gyrated against her touch, and stared invitation and challenge to Asami through tantalizingly lidded eyes. “Not.  Even.  Close.”

Asami’s belly roiled with excitement, overtaken yet again by Korra’s incredibly talented eroticism.  She had already displayed quite the skillset last night, even in their frantic first moments of intercourse.  How in the world was she so good at this?!   Asami slid lower, rubbing two fingers over Korra’s button in reward for being so damned hot. Korra groaned, still smiling that wicked smile over her shoulder, arching her bottom into Asami’s touch. Asami felt herself losing control again. _Will I ever be able to not just dive right in with her?!_ Her desire to tease began to evaporate.  Asami spun her thumb into her folds to collect their moisture, then pressed in, moaning out her own pleasure as her digit was enveloped in warmth and wetness. She worked fingers around Korra’s sweet spot, lightly sliding her silky bud between her fingers. Korra rewarded her with a long sensuous moan, her gorgeous body undulating into her stimulation. Asami worked into her, on her, and Korra arched and pushed, gasping and moaning with building urgency, casting those licentious glances over her shoulder.

“Asami… please… never… stop… fucking… me…”

That was it.  She couldn’t handle it.  Maybe one day Asami would get to break out some titillating foreplay that lasted more than a few seconds.  Maybe one day she could tease with her, not just immediately become some overwhelmed sex fiend. But it was clear it wasn’t going to be today.  She set to the only thing that could possibly matter right now.  She needed Korra in her mouth.  She needed her pleasure.  She needed to taste her climax, and she needed it now.  She swung down behind her and buried her face into Korra’s sweet sex, gripping the small of her back, and devoured her as Korra cried her ecstasy out into the spirit world.

* * *

Iroh made his way through the forest. The sun had risen to mid-morning in the sky.  He had sensed Avatar Korra’s corporeal presence in the spirit world the night before, and her profound happiness.  He thought he might visit her today, share in her joy over a cup of soothing jasmine tea. Perhaps she might be interested in a nice game of Pai Sho as well!

As he drew nearer, he became more hesitant. Korra was definitely very… happy, it seemed. But he was also getting a feeling that perhaps this wasn’t the best time. And this part of the forest. He sensed something special about it, but he couldn’t quite determine what it meant.  He felt as though he had heard of this place before. It somehow seemed to be resisting his presence, pushing against him.

He began to hear two voices in the distance and froze, listening.  After moments, he recognized Korra’s voice, and that of another woman he did not know, labored in urgent, unmistakable notes.

Realization dawned.  Of course.  The Lovers' Glade! He _had_ heard stories of this place before, and now recognized the energies around it for what they were. Korra had fallen deeply in love, with someone who returned that love just as deeply!  That’s how she had come to be here!

He turned around, an embarrassed smile on his face for his aural intrusion on Korra's throes of passion.  Not only would it be very rude to interrupt, he would likely not be able to go into that place fully anyway. 

Korra had endured much in her short life, and really deserved to find something so wonderful.  Young love in fresh bloom was one of the most beautiful times in a person’s life.  A mutual love, strong and balanced enough to find this place, was very rare indeed, as he had heard it told, and an auspicious indication of an enduring relationship unfolding. He felt so happy for her!

 

He started making his way back to his tea shop, humming old tunes to himself.  There would be plenty of time later to visit with this generation’s Avatar, and meet the woman with whom she was going to share her life.  This time, this place, was for them, and them alone.


End file.
